1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golfing devices and more particularly pertains to a golf club shaft protective wrap for protecting a portion of a golf club shaft from abrasion within a golf bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golfing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, golfing devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art golfing devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,349; U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,238; U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,624; U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,884; U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,600; U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,278; U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,194; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,987.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a golf club shaft protective wrap for protecting a portion of a golf club shaft from abrasion within a golf bag which includes a pad strip for circumferentially extending about a shaft of a golf club, and a securing strip extending from the pad strip for securing the pad strip in an annular configuration about the shaft to protect the shaft from abrasion against an upper interior surface of a receiving tube of a golf bag.
In these respects, the golf club shaft protective wrap according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a golf club shaft from abrasion within a golf bag.